


Feel Me

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 3: Sensory DeprivationDerek wanted this, planned for it.





	Feel Me

Derek fights against his own urges to struggle, to rip away the blindfold, the noise-cancelling headphones, the plug blocking his nose. It had taken months of discussion to get here, months of him insisting he could handle it, that he wanted it. Months of planning to figure out how to make it happen. Fingers slide into his open palm, one tap against his skin, the sensation magnified because all he can do is feel right now. He flicks his own finger up, seeking, taps against the underside of a wrist. One for okay, two for stop. He can speak, his mouth left unencumbered at his own request, but he doesn't want to. It's better like this, focusing on his body, on what he can feel, maybe on what he'll be able to taste, and nothing else.

The hand touching his moves away and his head gives an involuntary twitch before he reminds himself that he won't be able to track the movements of the other man in the room. It takes less effort than it did a minute ago to get his body to relax back into the softness of the bed beneath him. There's nothing for a time - he's not sure how long, it's all distorted without his senses. And then something soft and cool runs up the middle of his foot, making him yelp a bit in surprise as it tickles his skin. 

“Dick.” He's not sure how loud he says it, didn't even realize he was going to speak before the word was out, but he's sure there's far more fondness in his tone than chastisement. The next touch is against his things, two quick taps, an apology maybe - or at least a promise not to do it again. He relaxes, waits. His cock his hard, harder than he expected, jutting up from his body, the head shiny-wet with precome. He can feel the shifting air currents from the AC, his skin occasionally pebbling as cool air blows across his body. 

He's beginning to get antsy when the next touch comes. Or rather, when it consumes every thought he has. A hot, wet mouth sinks down over his cock, swallowing him down entirely in one quick movement. He gives another shout, fights the urge to thrust his hips upwards by instead digging his hands, now tipped in claws, into the bedding. Everything he has is focused down to that one point of contact, so much more intense for the lack of his other senses. His cock leaks harder as a deft tongue swirls around him. He can feel the contractions of the throat taking him in, relaxing around his girth, coaxing him harder than he's ever been. His balls swell further, getting tighter, and he knows he's getting close. Just as he's about to give a warning, the mouth slides off and away, the cool air of the room enough to pull him back from the edge.

Derek's chest is heaving, his body hot like he'd run a marathon, though he's barely moved. When he finally begins to come down a bit, he feels the dip of the mattress, the weight of someone climbing up. There's another shift and the bed moves slightly, dipping near his head now. He feels the brush of a foot against his shoulder, feels a wobble, and then there's a second dip on the other side of his head. More careful shuffling and he can feel heels digging into the tops of his shoulders, jostling as the body above him shifts down. He licks his lips.

“Please…” a finger pressed against his mouth quickly before being moved away. More movement and his head is bracketed by calves and thighs, his nose brushing against soft skin. A small weight against his face, wrinkled weight over the bridge of his nose, something hotter, longer, thicker over his forehead. Puckered skin brushing against his lips, so familiar and yet, without his other senses, so foreign when he drags his tongue along it to taste. It's different like this, without the familiar scents, though still good. He can't stop himself from reaching up, hands thankfully human again, and dragging the body above him down harder, tongue pushing past the tight muscle to taste inside, twisting and lapping. He thinks he's making noise but he can't be sure, can only feel the rumbles growing in his chest. He gets into a rhythm, tongue spearing up to fuck into the hole above him as he drags the body down harder onto his face. He can feel short bursts of warm wet against his scalp, in his hair, but he doesn't care.

He's only a little surprised when there's a shift and a long finger pushes into the hole alongside his tongue. He's quick to join with his own, thicker finger. Adds a second when he thinks it's wet enough, twisting and stretching. It goes on and on, his tongue chasing the fingers around the rim, inside, until the cock against his face is leaking constantly. There's a stuttering movement above him before the body lifts off and away. Derek only has a moment to mourn the loss before there's a wet hand stroking at his cock, lubing it up. He hisses at the sudden sensation, the coolness. It goes on longer than he'd like, the strokes varying in tempo so he can't adjust to it, and then it's dragged away too, trailing over his thigh, wiping away the excess lube on his skin. He huffs in feigned annoyance about it.

The bed dips and shifts again with the awkward motion of someone scrambling on it. He feels what's surely a leg thrown over his own and a hand once again gripping him, holding his cock upright and still. Derek lets out a loud grunt when his cockhead barely has time to kiss against a puckered hole before being quickly and completely encased. It's so much better than the blow job had been, tighter, hotter, just the right level of too wet. The glide inside is so easy and he nearly sobs. When he can feel the body on top of him shift as if to love, he reaches up, fingers digging into hips. 

“Wait, please, just…” he can't even finish before his own body is giving lie to his words, hands dragging the man in his lap up before slamming him down. It's too much, the sensations so much stronger without anything interfering. His world is his cock, the hot pulsing clench of the ass around it. His instincts are going haywire, hips thrusting up so hard they're completely lifting off the bed, back bowing. There are tremors running through his body after only a few thrusts, his teeth itching in his gums as they begin to lengthen. He lets out another sob when he feels the base of his cock tighten as it begins to swell, his knot forming faster than it ever has. He drops his hands away from the man's hips, reaching up to scrabble at the headphones, managing to rip them off and going them across the loft even as long fingers are working at his face, gently pulling the nose plug away.

“Stiles…” it's whispered and soft, despite the frenzied way his hips are still bucking up, knot catching at his lover's rim before shoving inside. A hand reaches up to cover his eyes as the straps to the blindfold are untied, and he can't stop his tongue from darting out to taste the skin, nose sucking in greedy lungfuls of air as he's surrounded by the scent of mate and home once again. His arms wrap around Stiles’ body as he tugs him down one last time, engorged knot barely managing to breach Stiles’ rim. He blinks his eyes open under the careful shading of Stiles’ hand, gaze caught on Stiles’ flushed face and swollen lips. Derek blinks away tears as his orgasm rips through him with the sudden flooding of all of his senses, his body seizing up as Stiles’ ass clenches in time to the pulsing of his knot.

When Derek can catch his breath, locked tight inside of his mate, he sees tears dusting Stiles’ lashes too, can feel the heated droplets of Stiles’ release across his abs. Derek draws him down to a kiss, holding him close when they break, nose soothed by the familiar scents, ears honed in on the comforting, steady thus of Stiles’ heartbeat. He's glad they tried it, amazed by how powerfully he felt everything, but relieved to have his senses back, to be enveloped in home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
